View From the Mountain Top
by History-of-Myself
Summary: The view from the mountain top was different. The beauty in things passed over by people who could not see. Esmeralda saw that beauty in a rough around the edges hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. If a character has the same name or likeness, it is purely coincidental. If you want to know what characters look like, feel free to message me or go to historyofmyself. weebly .com

**Chapter 1:**

The world had been over for about 5 months. The infected wandering around, hungering for flesh. Flesh they do not need to survive, but enjoy none the less. Bits of skin missing or hanging off loose from their bodies, just like much of their clothing, if any was left. Survival was key, the only thing that mattered any more, not which movie was number 1 in the box office, not which actors and actresses were in the news. Knowing how to be alone, hide from civilization, and provide for yourself, not to mention self protection to the extreme.

None of these things were an issue for dark brown haired and green eyed Esmeralda Neal. Raised in a ranching family in the mountains of Georgia, Esmeralda was used to a solid days work between herding cattle, working in the large gardens, and working with the horses, it never left much time for her to leave the mountain and make friends. Not that Esme would have anyway, she greatly preferred being alone, the only company would be the local vet that would come up the mountain with his family once in a while to help with the cattle and horses. Since the infected started walking Hershel came up about once a month to check on Esme, get some provisions from the 26 year old woman who hid on her mountain.

**September 2011**

The heat was still present during the day, but the night was cooling down. Esmeralda was able to start noticing the signs of fall coming. With fall would mean limited supplies, more work to keep the farm from falling apart. Fall would then lead to winter, cold days and even colder nights trying to stay warm and occupied.

Esmeralda loved the beginning of fall. The scents were changing, sounds were different. It was like being somewhere completely different, and the best way to enjoy was on horseback. Which is exactly what Esmeralda was doing that fateful day when she found a rider less horse and a wounded redneck with attitude to spare.

With the sun barely at the highest point of the sky, Esmeralda started to move from the open fields of her property to the mountain trails hidden amongst the trees. Enjoying the moment of normalcy with her black Percheron draft cross gelding, Dodge. When suddenly, darting out of the trees, came Nelly, one of Hershel's horses from down the mountain, fully tacked up and rider less. Nelly came over to Esme and Dodge, Esme reached over and grabbed Nelly's reigns and lead her back into the forest following the trail that Nelly's hooves left in the ground, hoping to find a sign of where the fallen rider might me, praying that Hershel and the girls are safe.

After an hour of following Nelly's hoof prints Esmeralda heard a cry of pain, movement on the brush that led down to the river bed and a grunt of pain. Esme dismounted from Dodge and carefully looked down the embankment to see the source of the sounds, to see in enough time a man fall back down the side of the embankment. Once he hit the bottom Esme saw the tell tale colours of the feathers of an arrow pointing out his side

Esme knew she had to hurry and get to him before the hungry ones did. His blood was in the water and in the air now. It was like a dinner bell at dinner time when the guys would come up the mountain to help herd the cattle and do vaccinations and branding. Urging Dodge and Nelly on, she followed the trail a little farther till she found the path that led down the embankment to the river bed. Turning around she hurried the horses up to the man, hoping he was still alive. Esme quickly dismounted and grabbed a first aid kit and rag from her saddle bag and moved over to the unconscious body of the man. She started to clean the blood and dirt away from his face and the wound on his head that he must have received from falling down. She noticed he was a handsome man, looked a little rough for wear, but who didn't now. Undoing his shirt she checked the arrow wound in his side. With some feeling around the arrow hoping for no swelling or distension of the belly that would indicate internal bleeding, she decided the only way to get him back to her ranch was to lay him over Nelly's back, and to do that the arrow needed to go. As quickly and gently as she could, she grabbed the head of the arrow and slid it the rest of the way out of his body, thankful for minimal blood flow. She quickly dabbed some antiseptic over the front of the wound and placed a compress over it and taped it on, rolling his body over some she did the same for his back.

She brought Nelly over closer to the man, wondering how to get him onto her back. As she was trying to figure out ways to do this, the man started to regain consciousness and looked at her. The blue of his eyes showed nothing but emotional pain and anguish.

"Please, you have to get up, I know you are injured, but I need to you get up." Esmeralda begged kneeling over his prone body.

"If yer an angel, ya sure picked a shit time to come" grunted the man on the ground.

"Cute, but I'm no angel. Now get your ass up and on the horse"

Esme helped the man get up and as she started to help him onto the horse, a twig snapped behind her. She shoved the man onto the horse as quickly as possible and grabbed the knife in her pocket as she turned around. One of those things was slowly coming their way. Suddenly she heard a 'thwack' as the cross bow the man had on his back released an arrow into the head of that thing. Esme looked around to make sure no more were coming, then went over and grabbed the arrow from its head and quickly washed it in the water before grabbing the arrow that had been in the man's side and returning them to him.

Walking over to Dodge, she quickly mounted him and grabbed Nelly's reigns.

"Come on, we got a bit of a hike back to my house, but you'll be safe there. Some rest and medicine, put some food into you and you'll be right as rain"

"Who the fuck are ya?"

"Okay...you'll be right as ornery rain. I'm Esmeralda Neal. I own a ranch up the mountain."

The only reply the man gave a grunt. Esmeralda just rolled her eyes and urged the horses forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. If a character has the same name or likeness, it is purely coincidental. If you want to know what characters look like, feel free to message me or go to historyofmyself . weebly . com

**Note from the Myself: **I can't believe that after an hour of the first chapter being posted I got 3 story alerts and 1 favourite story. Hopefully I can keep this going. So far it seems people like the idea I have for this story.

**Chapter 2:**

Following the trail back to the edge of Esmeralda's property was much quicker than it was going to find the man. The man who had kept silent for most of the ride had finally passed out from the pain, or sheer exhaustion. Esmeralda didn't know which. Making sure to keep by his side in case he started to lean and fall, she led the way back to the ranch, only pausing to dismount and open the gates to each respective paddock that would get her closer and closer to the ranch house.

Once up to the house she quickly dismounted and hitched the horses to a post before going over to the man and easing his body toward her, positioning her body to be able to catch and hold his body weight. Dragging his muscular but starved frame into the ranch house and towards the guest bedroom where she managed to get him onto the bed. She fully removed his shirt along with his boots and pants, shocked to find that he forwent any form of under garments. She pulled a blanket over his lower body. Turning around, Esmeralda went to the kitchen and grabbed two bowls then went to the bathroom filling both bowls with warm water and adding some soap to one bowl and grabbed a face cloth and a bigger first aid kit.

Returning to the guest bedroom she soaked the cloth in the bowl with soap and started to wash the dirt and grime from his face, neck, arms and down his chest. Paying special attention to his wounds, hoping to keep the man from getting any kind of infection from catching hold of him. Using the bowl of clear water she rinsed the parts of him she had washed before dabbing some peroxide on the cut on his forehead and then again around the arrow wound, noting that there was minimal bleeding from the area.

Once Esmeralda finished cleaning up the man and then cleaning up her supplies she got up to put them all away, she took his clothes and soaked them in her kitchen sink with some of the laundry soap she had hoarded away. After a couple minutes of scrubbing away as his jeans and ripped shirt, she felt that they were clean enough, she wrung them out then walked outside to hang them on the line before heading back inside and taking a quick shower.

With the water pouring down onto her, she felt the stress and worry of the current state of the world wash away. As the suds from her body wash ran down and into the drain, things felt normal, like she could drive into town and grab some supplies or drive to Hershel's and see the girls without fear of running into one of those things. Esmeralda finished up in the shower, climbing out to dry off, get dressed and then start cooking some dinner for herself and the man.

Dancing around in the kitchen to some music that she had on her iPod, she prepared a simple dinner of steak and a small salad. Once everything was prepared, cooked and served, she washed her hands and quickly walked over to the ranch hand building to see if any of the boys had left some clothes. The light from the sun lit up the room making it very easy for Esmeralda to see the bunk beds and trunks that once were temporary housing for the men that would come up the mountain to work on the ranch. Opening a few of the trunks she managed to grab a pair of jeans and a grey t-shirt for the man.

Walking back into the ranch house she bee lined for the guest bedroom, hoping she could wake the man for some food. When she entered the room the man was awake and turned away from her.

"Hi" Esmeralda said softly "There is some steak and salad on the table if you're hungry."

The man just rolled over to shoot her an icy glare.

"I brought you some clothes too. The ones you were wearing were dirty and bloody, so I washed them. They are just drying now."

"Why are ya helpin' me?" He asked as he sat up in the bed.

"Why wouldn't I. And if you're going to act like that...why do you have Hershel's horse Nelly?"

"None of yer damn business!"

"Listen here Jed Clampett! I saved your ass in that river bed, killed one of those things, dragged your ass back to MY HOME and am now offering you MY food." Esmeralda hollered at him. "Now pull the arrow out of your ass, get dressed, eat some food and we will talk about how you know Hershel and why you're up my mountain."

He sat there and glared at her.

"Fine, or not. Up to you, I don't care. Guess I have steak again for dinner tomorrow." Esmeralda just tossed the clothes at him, turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

"Fucking men. Lord knew I loved living on this mountain away from them for months at a time."

Esmeralda sat down and started to eat the dinner she had prepared. She was on her second bite when the man walked into the kitchen rubbing his neck and looking at the floor.

"Look, I uh...I'm sorry fer snappin at ya. Thanks fer helpin' me and fer the clothes. And thanks fer what I assume is a delicious meal."

Esmeralda offered him a soft smile.

"Sit down and tuck in. You look hungry. And you're welcome. I hope you enjoy it."

He gave a small half smile.

"So Jed Clampett, got a name or should I keep up with the Beverly Hillbillies theme?"

The man gave a small snort in laughter.

"I don't know who the Beverly Hillbillies are or Jed Clampett. Am I supposed ta be insulted? And mah name is Daryl."

Esmeralda gave a full toothy smile then.

"Well Daryl, if you were here when TV was working, then I would give you a lesson on the Beverly Hillbillies. Bat alas, it does not. My name is Esmeralda. It's nice to meet you."

Daryl sat there with the fork halfway to his mouth and just stared.

"Esmeralda? What the hell are ya? A freakin' gypsy?"

Esmeralda glared.

"No asshole. Gypsy's are in Europe. The gypsy's we have in North America are called Carney's. And uh...I'm definitely not one of them. So what are you? Some sort of cousin lovin' red neck? A Larry the Cable Guy School of etiquette graduate?"

Daryl sat there and looked at her in shock.

"Hey, buck up there Daryl. I was raised by men, I can give back just as good as you give. So I suggest you either knock it off or step up your game."

Daryl gave a little laugh.

"Alright darlin'. I'll see what I can do."

Esmeralda just rolled her eyes and kept eating.

"The group of people I'm with are stayin' at Hershel's place. That's how I got his horse." Daryl said softly.

"I'm sure you didn't tell Hershel you were taking a horse otherwise he would have advised against Nelly. Then again, he might not like you so he would have given you Nelly. Which one is it?"

"I didn't tell him. I just took the horse. We've been looking fer a girl. Sophia. A walker chased her, Rick went after, hid her and then killed the walkers. When he went back for her she was gone. It's been about 3 days now."

"Little blonde girl? About 12 years old. Wearing a blue shirt with a design on the chest?"

Daryl's head snapped up so fast Esmeralda could have sworn he got whiplash.

"You know where she is?"

Esmeralda softly nodded.

"She's been hiding in my hayloft for the last 2 days. If I go up there to talk to her she hides. I leave her a plate of food. She's smart for being cautious."

Daryl was immediately on his feet and rushing out the door hollering Sophia's name.

The blonde haired girl flew out of the barn at break neck speed.

"DARYL!" Cried Sophia as she leapt into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. If a character has the same name or likeness, it is purely coincidental. If you want to know what characters look like, feel free to message me or go to **historyofmyself . weebly . com**. There are pictures and descriptions of things in the chapters.

**Chapter 3:**

"DARYL!" Cried Sophia as she leapt into his arms.

Esmeralda just had to stand there and watch with a smile on her face. The little girl who had hid in her hayloft and slept with the horses had found part of her family. The laughing sobs that came from her tiny frame perfectly described the situation. Daryl simply wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her to him while Sophia had her face buried in his neck. The tension and anger that seemed to fuel Daryl was gone, his shoulders relaxed and he didn't look like he was willing to put an arrow or hunting knife into anyone's skull. Daryl finally set Sophia back on the ground.

"What the hell happened? You were supposed ta go right back to the road. Your mother is a wreck." Daryl seemed to take on a worried fatherly role with the girl, quickly chastising the girl while still inspecting her to make sure she wasn't hurt or bit.

"I heard something. It scared me, and then there was a dog or a wolf in front of me. It snarled, so I ran. I ran and ran. I tried to running in the water to hide my scent so it wouldn't follow me. I tripped and lost my dolly. I stayed there for a bit, I didn't hear the dog for a long time, but I heard cows and horses. Cows and horses mean a barn. And here I am. And here you are!"

"Here you are. And here your momma ain't that's fer damn sure."

Sophia looked around with wild eyes.

"Where's my mommy? Is she here with you?"

"Down the mountain a bit. We'll go in the morning. Not safe at night cause o' the geeks."

Sophia sadly nodded.

"Hey you two," Esmeralda interjected "I've got to feed the horses for the night. You're welcome to come with me or head to the house."

Daryl and Sophia looked at her almost as if they had forgotten she even existed.

"Tomorrow we will tack up a few horses, and go to Hershel's farm. Get you two back to your people."

Daryl gave a bark of a laugh.

"Sophia's people, her family. Ain't mine. Pretty sure that old bastard is gonna to kick us off that land as soon as Sophia and I get back."

"Hershel is a man who likes people to listen to his rules and leave well enough alone. Something I'm sure you and your group don't do well." Esmeralda said glaring at him.

Esmeralda turned on her heel and walked into the barn to start feeding the horses. In the feed room Esmeralda started to fill the horses' buckets with the grain needed for each horse and then making a special bucket for Kermit the Donkey. Bringing each feed pail to the designated horse she let herself into their stalls with their dinner, scooping hay and slime out of the tops of the water buckets, turning on the water spout to fill what each horse had drank. Cleaning up the barn to help prevent mice and waste some time before putting most of the horses in the paddock right beside the house and putting Nelly into the indoor arena with Kermit. 10 horses and a donkey could keep Esmeralda busy for hours on end. Making sure the 2 stallions are separate from the mares and each other, putting 2 geldings with the stallions and 2 geldings with the mares, letting Kermit go where he pleased. Esmeralda stood at the gate to the indoor arena where Kermit and Nelly were munching on hay when she heard someone clear their throat behind her.

"What do you want Nugent?"

Daryl chuckled.

"Now that reference I get. Leave the Nuge alone would ya, he ain't never hurt ya."

Esmeralda laughed quietly.

"I highly doubt you are an activist against obesity. Nor do I picture you being a 'Surviving Nugent' show kind of guy. I don't think you want city folk stomping through the woods with you. Or playing some shitty music."

"Fuckin' right. Wait...he had a TV show?"

Esmeralda just stared at him.

"Did you own a TV before the world turned Romero on us?"

"Nope."

A shocked look made up her face.

"So, Larry the Cable Guy, what did you do before 'Night of the Living Dead' turned into 'Life of the Living Dead'?"

Daryl hung his head and looked at the ground.

"My brother an' I were left a mechanic's and junk yard. So we worked there"

"You seem embarrassed about it."

Daryl just rubbed the back of his neck.

"People think I'm a dumb hick, an' their right."

"I'm calling bullshit on that right now, because people could say the same about me. I've lived my whole life on this mountain, on this ranch. Training horses, herding cattle, working the fields."

"Don't mean nothin'."

"Nice retort. How we live and how we were raised don't make us who we are. It's how we let it control us that shapes us and makes us who we are."

Daryl looked at her for a minute.

"How'd you get so philosophic?"

Esmeralda laughed.

"It's what us gypsies do." She teased as she nudged him.

"C'mon, horses are done, time to lock up in the house for the night. I'm sure Sophia wants you to tell her everything she's missed. Let you and Sophia grab showers too. It's nice to get some human contact before you both go."

Daryl looked at her out the corner of his eye.

"When was the last time ya saw someone?"

"About 3 months ago" Esmeralda answered quietly.

"Not many people know this place exists. Last person up here was Maggie, Hershel's oldest daughter. I gave her some vegetables and away she went."

Esmeralda pushed herself away from the fence and started to head back to the house, oblivious to the shy yet appreciative look over her body that Daryl gave.

As the sun set, the fire place illuminated the cozy living room, Sophia was curled up on a blanket on the floor doing a puzzle, Esmeralda was curled up with a blanket on the couch reading.

Daryl sat at the other end of the couch taking it all in. Being safe, being able to relax and take some joy in simple things again. Like reading a book or taking a shower. The fact he was going to sleep in a bed again tonight was an orgasmic thought. He definitely enjoyed the view that Esmeralda gave. Curled up on the couch wrapped in a white fuzzy blanket, a contrast to her dark hair, relishing the contents of her book, while looking up to check on Sophia once in a while and to catch eyes with Daryl. He found himself shocked by the enjoyment he felt in having her look at him.

"It would be really cool if we could stay here with you Essie. Bring my mommy and Carl and everyone up here." Said Sophia, breaking the pleasant silence.

Esmeralda sat there shocked; it wasn't something she had thought of. It wasn't something that crossed her mind at all. There were 3 or 4 bunk houses used for guests and ranch hands. It was greatly possible that they could come and stay here, depending on how many of them there were, she could easily keep them for the winter. She looked up at Daryl, almost hoping he would give her an answer, hoping he would ask her. She felt like he was someone she could trust, someone who could protect her and help her. His face didn't give away any indication as to what he thought.

"We will see Sophia. I'll have to think about it, and so will the people you are with."

Sophia looked a little sad.

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get you into bed. It's about that time anyway. You get to sleep in a bed tonight, not my dusty hay loft. We will get you to your mom tomorrow morning."

Sophia's face lit up. Whether it was about a bed or about seeing her mom, Esmeralda didn't know. It didn't really matter either way, the girl was happy.

"Up the stairs, first door on the right. That'll be your room for the night."

Sophia had a grin that lit up the room before turning and running up the stairs to go to bed.

Esmeralda looked into the hearth, watching the flames dance and lick around the embers and logs. The snaps and crackling of the fire filling the room. The hairs on the back of Esmeralda's stood up, a feeling of eyes on her. She smiled a little.

"What do you think?" Esmeralda turned her head to look at Daryl.

"Why does my opinion matter? I don' mean nothin' to you or them."

"Then why are you with them?"

"'Cause they need me."

"So you have the heart to care for them, even though you don't think you matter."

"Tryin' to psychoanalyse me country bumpkin?"

Esmeralda laughed.

"That's a big word for a hick. Let me try one. Hmmm...camshaft."

Daryl couldn't help but to give a smile and a chuckle.

"So you know engines?"

"Not anymore than you know about psychology. Now seriously...about what Sophia said you and the group coming here to stay? What do you think? You know them, I don't."

Daryl sat there and stared off for a bit, thinking, before he finally answered her.

"It would be good fer us. Keep us alive fer the winter. But what about you? How in the hell would it benefit ya? Eat yer food. Use yer supplies. Drain you dry."

"Is that what you think would happen? Is that what you think helping survivors is? Draining myself dry?"

Daryl looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Tell me Daryl. For some reason I trust you and respect you. I know I want you to stay, Sophia to stay. I've helped you, why shouldn't I help others?"

"I ain't got an answer fer ya. Yer home, yer supplies, yer decision. Not mine."

At this, Esmeralda took it to be the end of the discussion. She knew Daryl was right. It was her home, her food and supplies, her safety. Thus making it her decision. She sighed. It wasn't a decision to make lightly or impulsively. There was most likely a leader of their rag tag group. Perhaps she could sit down and talk to him. Esmeralda tried her best to stifle a yawn, but it didn't work.

"Go on. Go to bed. I'll keep watch tonight."

Esmeralda was shocked for a second.

"Umm, thanks Daryl. You don't need to stay up and keep watch though. The fences around here are electric and solid. Nothing has been up here yet."

"Don't matter. They will come eventually. And this house ain't fortified fer when they do."

"Fine, I'll work on that. But please, just go to bed. You need sleep too."

"I will. Soon. Go. It'll be jus' fine."

Esmeralda unwrapped herself and stood up. Walking to Daryl's side, she rested her hand on his shoulder, noting the way he flinched away from her.

"Thank you Daryl. Just make sure you get some sleep."

She paused, wanting to give him a kiss on his cheek, but she saw how he flinched when she simply put her hand on his shoulder. He wasn't even looking at her. She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze before heading to her room to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. If a character has the same name or likeness, it is purely coincidental. If you want to know what characters look like, feel free to message me or go to historyofmyself . weebly . com

**Authors Note:** I'm really glad you guys like this, I love getting the emails from FF.N about the reviews, alerts or favourites. Hopefully I can keep making it better and better for you. I've received some lovely reviews from you guys. Please know that there is a website where you can get the same images as I have when I write.

**Chapter 4:**

Dawn came early that day, or so it seemed to Esmeralda. After a night of restless sleep, she was no closer to a decision than she was last night. Throwing the covers away from her body she rose from her bed to get dressed. Riding jeans and a black wife beater was her outfit of choice that day. Her skinny jeans had enough flexibility to make riding down the mountain comfortable. Putting on her paddock boots and then the half chaps over top, Esmeralda grabbed her leather jacket before heading down to the barn for morning feeding as well as to pick out the horses to take down the mountain.

Her beloved Dodge would come for sure. He was her war horse. Nelly would need to come to be returned to Hershel, Lopez would be good for Sophia, a bombproof horse for beginners, and Tetley for Daryl. She couldn't risk having anyone on Nelly is she were to spook again.

Once all the horses had eaten she grabbed her 3 horses and brought them into the arena with Nelly to be tied up, groomed and tacked. She could hear slight movement behind her; Esmeralda cursed herself for not bringing any kind of weapon with her. She silently and quickly removed the stirrup iron from the saddle and turned around with it raised in her hand.

"Going to bludgeon me to death girlie?"

It was Daryl, sneaking up on her with a smirk on his face.

"I better not be on that nag that threw me."

"Nope. You'll be on Tetley, the tall dark bay beside the nag."

"Any good?"

"He was used in parades and by the police for years. He's as good as you can get...besides Dodge. But he'd rather kill you than let you on him."

"Dodge?"

Esmeralda smiled.

"Yup, Dodge." She walked over to her horse. "This...is Dodge. He's my baby, I started to train him to be a riot control horse, but I couldn't part with him, nor would he let anyone on him, he took a good few chunks out of anyone who tried. He's a Percheron, they were originally bred as war horses. Makes him perfect for the world now, don't you think?"

Daryl was busy looking up at the horse.

"Uhh yeah, Christ woman, how bloody big is that monster?"

Esmeralda laughed.

"He's a whopping 19 hands. About as big as they get. Now come on, help me take up some of these horses so we can head down the mountain."

Daryl didn't answer, just nodded and started to tack up Tetley while Esmeralda tacked up Nelly, then They moved on to Lopez and Dodge. Once they were finished Daryl headed up to the house to grab his cross bow and Sophia, while Esmeralda walked into the office of the barn. In there she grabbed her scimitar and strapped it to her back, a hatchet which was to be attached to her saddle as well as a suppressed Beretta 92FS pistol in case of emergency. Once she felt she was properly armed to descend the mountain, she walked out of the office and into the arena, mounting Dodge and leading him to Nelly so that she could grab Nelly's lead line. Dodge wasn't impressed by this and he made sure to let Esmeralda know by giving a few kicks.

Daryl and Sophia came into the barn and Daryl helped her onto Lopez, giving her a quick instruction.

"Don't worry Sophia, Lopez is a good boy. He'll do all the work; you just stay on him and look forward to seeing your mom." Esmeralda called out to her.

Sophia beamed with joy.

"Okay."

Daryl mounted Tetley and they headed out the arena doors to go meet with Daryl and Sophia's group at Hershel's farm.

It was a beautiful fall day, the only sound you could hear was the wind blowing through the trees, water running through the river bed that Daryl fell in, the horses' hooves on the ground and rocks. Esmeralda took a deep breath of air and slowly let it out, enjoying the smell of impending greenery death. Picking leaves, buds, flowers, or anything she could get her hands on as she rode past bushes and trees. Enjoying the simple things again for a little while, before she no longer could. She could see that Sophia was doing the same thing, looking around herself in awe. The world suddenly in a new perspective. Esmeralda turned to look at Daryl as his head turned. Esmeralda couldn't help but to blush at the thought of Daryl watching her.

"Why do you have a sword?"

Ahh...so Sophia finally speaks.

"Silent, deadly, and when I'm on Dodge...even more lethal. It's a scimitar, a middle eastern type of sword, and it was generally used for mounted warfare. So, it's designed to be used from horseback. Light weight, good for beheading, which won't kill these walking things...but it sure will stop them."

Sophia sat atop Lopez for a minute thinking.

"Sounds good to me."

Ahh to be young. Hear an answer and simply accept it at face value.

Suddenly Dodge started prancing, his ears flicking back and forth trying to pin point the location of a sound only he can hear, snorting and pawing at the ground. Esmeralda knew and trusted Dodge. She handed Nelly's rope over to Daryl before withdrawing her scimitar.

Daryl and Sophia looked at her with wide eyes. When Dodge's ears were pointed forward she quietly urged him forward, past Daryl and Sophia. Out from behind a tree a couple yards away stumbled one of those things. It was clearly once a man, a big man. Now wasted away to next to nothing, lips rotted off his face, teeth gnashing, one large gaping wound over an eye, arm missing and what were once his clothes now hanging on in tatters.

Esmeralda got the scimitar in her hand into position and Dodge charged forward towards the once living man. He made a gargling moan before the metal of Esmeralda's weapon sliced through his skull and brain like a knife through butter. Esmeralda was a good couple feet away and turning around when the man's body stopped swaying and fell to the ground. When Daryl and Sophia caught up with Esmeralda Sophia was chattering away at warp speed about how awesome that was and how much she wanted to see it again. Daryl handed Esmeralda a cloth to wipe down her blade.

"Well...sure is effective. I'll give yeh that."

Esmeralda moved Dodge so she was beside Daryl.

"C'mon Daryl. It was awesome. Zombie kill of the week or what?" Esmeralda said while nudging him with her elbow.

Daryl just grunted, but Esmeralda could see the laughter in his eyes, and the tight hold he seemed to hold on his face to prevent him from smiling or actually laughing.

Sophia piped up. "Zombies? Ewwww. I like 'Walker's' better."

Esmeralda laughed.

"I've never given them a name. Well...besides a few choice words."

"Rick calls them 'Walkers'. Glenn calls them 'Geeks'."

Esmeralda could see Daryl roll his eyes.

"So, Joe Dirt. What do you call them."

"Joe Dirt? Nice car, dumb as bricks. Given' trailer park types a bad name."

Esmeralda couldn't help but to smirk.

"Stop tha' 'Daisy Duke'."

"Daisy Duke? Who's that?" Sophia asked.

"Dukes of Hazzard. Have you heard of it? It's clear Mr. Moonshine beside me has."

"Mistah' Moonshine? Yeh, okay."

"Is anyone going to explain this to me?" Sophia questioned.

"It's an old TV show about two brothers who live with their uncle and their cousin and get up to shenanigans around town in their car upsetting Boss Hog. Was a good show, cute guys too." Esmeralda replied with a wink.

Daryl huffed while Sophia laughed.

The trail they were on opened up to open fields and a white farm house.

"Sophia...you see that house there."

"Yeah..."

"That's where we are going. That's where your group is."

Sophia started shaking with anticipation and excitement.

"Do you want to go faster?"

Sophia's head snapped and looked at her, nodding up and down.

Esmeralda leaned over and snapped the extra lead she had with her onto Lopez.

"Okay, when we go faster, hold onto that horn in front of you, make sure your heels stay down, and just roll your hips with the movement. It's going to feel like a rocking horse. You ready?"

"Yes!"

Esmeralda asked Dodge to break into a slow rocking lope so that Lopez could keep up. The wind flew through Sophia's hair, and she had a huge smiled on her face. Daryl and Nelly were right behind them, Daryl was holding onto his side with a grimace on his face trying to hide it when he noticed Esmeralda looked at him.

When they neared the barbed wire fence at the road Esmeralda turned them to reach the gate. Dismounting from Dodge she unlatched the gate, ushering Sophia, Daryl and Nelly through. Once she led Dodge through she closed and latched the gate again, walked across the road and did the same with the gate at the end of Hershel's drive.

She told Sophia and Daryl to go ahead and she slowly walked up the drive with Dodge by her side.

"Well boy, this adventure is half over. I think I owe you some goodies. What do you think?"

Dodge threw his head up and down with a snort.

"SOPHIA!"

"MOMMY!"

Esmeralda could only smile as a lady with close cropped grey hair ran sobbing to Sophia. Sophia jumped off Lopez and ran into the woman's arms. A bunch of people from different spots of the front acreage came out of hiding to inspect what was going on. She could see the relief in their eyes at first when they saw Sophia back, the distain in their eyes that came when they saw Daryl with her, and then the eyes turned on her with distrust as she walked up. When she saw the way they looked at Daryl, she could feel herself grow hot with the anger that shook through her, she looked up at him and his head hung low as he dismounted and walked over to Esmeralda with the horses to hand her Tetley's reigns while he took Nelly back to Hershel's barn.

"Hurry up Daryl, I want you here before the witch hunt starts." She quietly muttered to him before he walked away with Nelly.

He gave a little nod and led Nelly off.

The whole group that Sophia and Daryl belonged too took turns hugging and inspecting Sophia asking hundreds of questions that Sophia will never answer.

The way that these people looked at Daryl, especially the one man with dark eyes and hair. There was something about him that made Esmeralda want to hop back on Dodge and run far away from here. He was a man who thrived once the animalistic side of people came out, like a rabid dog.

One of the men pulled away from the group and started heading towards Esmeralda.

"Fuck Daryl, I said hurry up, not weave a fucking basket and make molasses cookies." Esmeralda muttered to herself.

"Well, I don't know about cookies...but I brought myself." Came a voice over Esmeralda's shoulder.

"Daryl." Said the man as he reached them in acknowledgement.

"Rick." Daryl grunted in response.

"Esmeralda." Esmeralda piped up. The man grinned and shook his head as Daryl rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Remade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. If a character has the same name or likeness, it is purely coincidental. If you want to know what characters look like, feel free to message me or go to historyofmyself . weebly . com

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the late post everyone. It's that time of year. College exams, essays, Christmas, bunch of family birthdays including my own. So here you go, Chapter 5. Enjoy

**Chapter 5:**

The man that Daryl called Rick looked at her.

"Esmerelda?"

"No. Esmeralda. Combine Esme, Emerald and Zelda."

A man around Esmeralda's age who appeared to be of Korean dissent seemed to perk up at the Zelda part.

"Hi, I'm Glenn. Sophia says that you found her. Thanks." Says the man as he awkwardly steps up to give her a hug, but upon seeing the look on her face reconsiders that option.

Esmeralda felt bad knowing that her caution and weariness of these people was showing on her face.

"Hi Glenn. Um, I didn't find Sophia, she found me. Well...she found my barn."

"All in all ma'am, you helped. Helped when none of us could." Rick spoke up.

"The people like Daryl who looked for her...they helped. That accounts for something huge in my book." Esmeralda looked over at Daryl and noticed he still had his head down, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey Essie." Hershel's daughter Maggie called out.

"Hey there Magpie. How's 'er goin'?"

"Come collect eggs with me and we'll catch up."

"You mean I'll catch up. My life hasn't changed any. I'm alone, world's gone to shit, trying to stay sane."

"I'm sorry to interrupt the reunion between you birds, but I wanna know who the hell this broad is." The man who made Esmeralda nervous and weary piped up. It instantly forced her heckles up, waiting for the real attack to come. Esmeralda knew men like him. Her father was one of them, hell, half the guys her dad hired to work the farm. Christ, he reminded her of one of her brothers. The same mentality, the same cold predatory look that you would imagine a raptor would have, or a serial killer. Daryl may have had a predatory look, but his wasn't cold, it was observational and cautious, taking in every detail, knowing every exit.

When Esmeralda didn't answer the man he raised the gun that was in his hands.

"You need to drop your weapons and tell me who the fuck you are."

Esmeralda pulled the pistol from her hip and pointed it at him.

"Way I see it, I should be allowed my weapons. I'm outnumbered severely here, and with less gun fire I'm at a distinct disadvantage. So here is how it's going to go. I'll put mine away if you put yours away and let us adults talk."

The man's face darkened, making Esmeralda feel truly scared. He would not think twice about hurting someone. She never took her eyes off of him. Maggie stood behind Esmeralda glaring at Shane.

"Shane, she has a point. Put your gun away." Rick called out to Shane.

Shane didn't listen, but rather took a step forward with his gun in her face.

Esmeralda pointed her pistol at his groin and lifted her knife to his throat before he could catch her movement.

"Please put your weapon down. I'll do the same. Hell...I'll get back on my horse and get outta here, you won't even know I was here."

"The hell we won't."

"Guess what Southern Comfort, if Hershel comes out here and sees your weapon out and pointed at me, you mess up your living conditions. This is a huge no no for that man. He'll kick the whole lot of you off his land, if he hasn't already planned on it as soon as Sophia came back to you. And guess what, winter is coming. Going to be a nasty one. I suggest you be kind to people. People who may be the one to save your sorry asses."

Esmeralda could hear a growl coming from the man in front of her, and a growl coming from behind her. She could tell by the footsteps that it was another person, and not one of those creepy things. Then she felt his presence, Daryl. Someone on her side she hoped. Glenn was looking between the man and Esmeralda in fear; Rick was doing the same but trying to coax the man to drop his weapon.

Shane reluctantly dropped his gun; Esmeralda took a few extra seconds to start pulling her pistol and knife away from his body. She made sure that when she pulled her knife away from his throat that she made a little knick. Daryl gave a small snort of laughter at that as she put her weapons away. Maggie gave a sigh of relief, knowing that at any second it could have gone to hell.

"What's with the sword?" Rick asked.

"Silent, deadly. One of my older brothers collected a bunch of different weapons. When the world turned to shit I sharpened it up and started using it. Just a makeshift weapon."

Rick nodded his head as if he understood.

"Trust me, I can't use it that well. I'm more likely to kill myself with it than any of you. Only thing it's effective for is when I'm on my horse. I was never one to pick up a weapon, other than the rifle in case bear come close to the barn and house. But pistols, knifes and swords...I've been forced to pick it up as I go. Haven't had to use them much which is both a blessing and a curse."

Maggie had to laugh.

"You always were the biggest klutz that we knew. Hell, I remember you tripping coming through the front door of the house to visit one day and needing 6 stitches in your bottom lip 'cause you bit threw it."

Esmeralda could hear people's laughter around her.

"Yeah, I'm aware. I've hurt myself more times than I can count. Lord knows my bones and joints are that of an old woman's. Winter is going to suck. Speakin' of winter, you and the group goin' to be okay? You know there's a lot up the mountain. Once the snow hits, I doubt I'll come down. Don't want to risk it."

"Yeah, don't blame you. We'll go inside and talk to Dad about that."

Esmeralda wondered what would happen to Daryl and Sophia's group. Would Hershel let them stay, or would he force them back onto the road. Would they make it through the winter when food was even scarcer? They barely made it through the summer, the group looked starved and weary. Like another week of traveling and starving might break them more than they already were.

Could she let Sophia and Daryl starve and freeze? Could she handle being responsible for their deaths and the deaths of 10 others?

She had the room, she had the food, she had the supplies. Hell, she had the want and need for company. Christ, she could tolerate most of these people, except for the cold eyed man. Him she could easily leave in a snow drift to die.

Should she take them?

A rough hand rested on her shoulder and breath passed over her ear.

"Wake up Daisy Dreamer."

Esmeralda laughed.

"Thanks D.B. Cooper."

Esmeralda patted Daryl's hand.

"What'er you gonna do?"

Esmeralda sighed.

"I don't know. I just...don't know. I don't trust Shane, but I'd gladly let the rest come. I let you come, you all get shelter, food, supplies. I leave you; you hit the road again, starve, freeze and possibly die."

Daryl nodded.

"Only something you can decide Darlin'. And that's if Deputy Dipshit let's ya. He ain't gonna go easy on you, especially after that. I recon you make yer mind up, and if it's a nay, don't even tell 'em, if it's a yay, make it a take it or leave it one time offer."

She looked into his eyes and saw what he wanted. He didn't want to ask for it, but he wanted the stability in this hell hole of a world. She always was a sucker for eyes, the way they expressed so much, even when the words said are non-committal or not even spoken. She knew then and there, she would do her best to bring these people back with her. Their lives depended on it, as well as her sanity. She had a feeling there would be many, many more encounters with the 'Deputy Dipshit'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Walking Dead or any of its characters. If a character has the same name or likeness, it is purely coincidental. If you want to know what characters look like, feel free to message me or go to historyofmyself . weebly . com

**Authors Note: **It's been brought to my attention that Shane seemed very out of character in the last chapter, and that I also completely forgot about Maggie and Rick. I apologize about the Rick and Maggie piece; I've edited that chapter and reposted it. As for Shane, the reason for him seeming very odd will come to play soon.

**Chapter 6:**

Esmeralda gave Daryl a nod and walked up the steps and into the house she remembered from her childhood. She took a deep breath before walking into the dining room where she knew Hershel would be sitting and reading. Her uncle was a creature of habit, as was she, but times were a'changin.

"Bring my horse back?" The old man asked.

"Sure thing. Scared Nelly is back in her stall after a good pampering up at the ranch."

Hershel looked up in surprise.

"I didn't expect you." He huffed.

Esmeralda shook her head.

"Of course not."

Stubborn old man. Stuck in his castle, safe from the evils that he thought roamed the earth. Little did he know, the Devil went down to Georgia and certainly fucked it all up, with or without Hershel Green's permission.

"I found Nelly, the redneck and the little girl that the group that is renting your trailer park was looking for."

Maggie gave a quite snort from the hallway where Esmeralda knew she was hiding.

"You could have kept the last two and just returned my horse, and watch that sassy mouth of yours."

Esmeralda could see that Hershel just wanted these people to leave. She couldn't blame him, but now more than ever is the time to help others and remain humane.

"How long are they staying here Hershel? Those tents won't help none come winter. Should give them the old barn if you're letting them stay."

Hershel stood up abruptly from the table looking strained.

"They leave tomorrow. They have their people back, they can ship off on out of here now. I want them gone."

Esmeralda shook her head at her uncle, remembering why her and Hershel never kept in contact much.

"Hershel, look around you, maintain your humanity. Bring everyone up the mountain, they could use a doctor. Do a supply run to town, then move on to mine. It's safer there, winter is coming. I have food and shelter. I can do basic first aid, but I'm no doctor. You are a valuable resource, a resource that needs protection and to be put to good use."

Hershel shook his head.

"No, this is my home. I'm not leaving. I'd rather die here."

Esmeralda stood there in disbelief.

"Hershel, home...isn't a concept of concern anymore. You can bring stuff with you, like what's left of your family, pictures, memories. You can't keep those if something happens."

Hershel shook his head again.

"No. I won't leave."

At this point Maggie left her spot from the hallway and spoke up.

"I'm going. Esmeralda is right. And you should come too. More than anyone else here."

Esmeralda put her hand on Maggie's shoulder to stop her. She could see Hershel harden to the point of crumbling. She looked at Hershel, nodded to him and then turned on her heel leaving the house to talk to Daryl's group.

Esmeralda was still worried about the law man, Shane. He was losing his sanity and his humanity. He could be dangerous to both the group and their safety. He was a liability, but, Esmeralda hoped, maybe the stability of guaranteed food and shelter would ease that. Maybe he could go back to the person he may have been before this living hell on earth started. She knew that like her brother...it would be near impossible. He was designed for this life.

Standing on the porch Esmeralda watched the group work together. They were a group of hope, a group of survival, of honed in talents and instincts. This rag tag group of survivors would survive, they had a younger generation with them who will beat the odds and carry the memories of before this mess, memories of life as it once was.

They were the ones that she needed to protect at all costs. Liabilities will be taken for their chances.

Esmeralda felt eyes on her, studying her. She scanned the group until she got to Daryl. She locked eyes with him and gave a little smile and nod. Sophia had been sitting on her mothers' lap and had been watching Esmeralda as she walked out of the door with hopeful eyes.

Esmeralda gave Sophia a smile as she walked off the porch towards the girl. Sophia got up and wrapped her arms around Esmeralda burying her face in Esmeraldas mid section. She withdrew from the little girls grip and kneeled down to her level.

"I talked to Hershel. I've made my decision, now to talk to Rick and the group."

Sophia beamed with absolute happiness.

"You mean we can go back? To your ranch?"

"Only if your group agrees. So don't get your hopes up yet."

"Okay"

Daryl was hanging back, silent and observing like the hunter he is. She had to smile at the ornery man. Something about him drew Esmeralda to him like clean horses and a dirt patch. Esmeralda stood and rubbed Sophia's head as she scanned the grounds for Rick so she could talk to him about her offer to let them live at her ranch. She spotted him and waved to catch his attention and then pointed to the wells in the pasture where she wanted to meet. She did the same motion to Daryl.

"Well, what did Ol' McDonald have to say?" Daryl asked.

"Very nice 'Nell' ' Esmeralda rolled her eyes. 'He wants you guys gone and he wants you guys gone last century."

"So what can we do, we have injured people, my wife is pregnant. We can't just pack up and go, not with winter coming. We can barely survive out there as it is." Argued Rick.

"And that my dear, is where I become your guardian angel who's ass you better start kissing."


End file.
